Just like us
by talassan
Summary: Solo una escena que me habría encantado ver en la serie al final de Heroes and Villains (4x02). Yo pienso que era el momento adecuado ... ¿para que hacerlos sufrir toda la temporada completa?


**Una escena cortita que escribi hace unos meses y esta mañana me desperté con ganas de publicar. Si se lo preguntan, no tiene continuación, eso es todo, ahí acaba.**

 **Espero que les guste y si tienen unos minutitos para dejar un review sería maravilloso.**

* * *

Oigo el "ding"característico de las puertas del elevador al abrirse y me volteo para verlos marcharse. La verdad es que Anne y Paul hacen una hermosa pareja. Debe ser maravilloso compartir una relación de ese tipo, en la que puedes confiarle ciegamente tu alma al otro, en la que tienes la certeza absoluta de que, pase lo que pase, tu compañero estará a tu lado ya sea para aconsejarte, apoyarte, ayudarte o, si es lo que necesitas, simplemente estar ahí, siendo el hogar seguro y acogedor al que regresar tras una jornada agotadora. Pero, ¿cómo dejar entrar a alguien hasta los lugares más recónditos de tu corazón sin que el miedo a perderlo te atenace? ¿cómo volver a tener fe en que esa persona no se irá, dejándote sola y destrozada? La simple idea de no ver nunca más a …

-Un escritor y su musa, luchando contra el crimen –escucho decir a Castle, sacándome de mi laberinto de pensamientos oscuros y dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro; solo él tiene esa capacidad de aligerar mi ánimo.

Pero no son sus palabras las que me hacen sonreír, sino la certeza de que está sano y salvo, que no ha sido victima de ninguna tragedia; y, hasta donde mi poder alcance, siempre pondré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para que eso no cambie.

-Justo como nosotros –añade.

- _Si tan solo fuera capaz de confesarle mi mentira, de explicarle que me sentí –y todavía me siento- abrumada por su declaración …_ -pienso mientras observo a Hastings penetrar en el elevador con su novio. Pero de repente se besan y aprieto los labios- _Apuesto a que eso no era a lo que se refería Castle_ –me digo a mi misma, divertida al ver lo incómodo que se siente repentinamente.

-Mañana –pregunta más que afirmar.

-Mm hm –confirmo para luego verlo marcharse mientras la sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro- _Ese hombre es todo un caso y sin duda, el aplomo de playboy de que hace gala en los eventos sociales, no lo acompaña a la comisaría._

Al llegar a casa, opto por tomar un baño acompañado de una copa de vino; ha sido un caso largo y cargado de recuerdos y emociones, sin duda, sumergirme en agua tibia y liberarme de toda la carga de estos últimos días, pesa más que la cena en mi balanza de prioridades en estos momentos. Pero por más que la tina sea mi lugar favorito para relajar todas mis tensiones, también ofrece un espacio silencioso que le abre las puertas de mi mente a los recuerdos, y eso no es siempre algo bueno.

- _Eres una buena policía –_ recuerdo haberle dicho a Hastings- _y tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti. No te dejes llevar por tu pasado hasta el punto de arruinar tu futuro._

 _Un buen consejo –_ pienso tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza que me dice que a mi también me haría más que bien hacer caso de mis palabras.

 _-¿Cómo habrá logrado Anne superar la perdida de su padre y volver a confiar lo suficiente para amar a alguien más?_ –me pregunto.

- _Eso no se elige ni se decide_ –me afirma la vocecilla- _Puedes tratar de no dejar entrar a las personas pero sabes que ese método no es infalible_ –continúa logrando que me cubra el rostro con las manos y resople.

Sé que tiene razón, sé que, aunque trate de negármelo a mi misma, el mal está hecho, el amor está ahí, el muro, por más que haya tratado de reforzarlo estos años, no ha logrado impedir que Castle se adueñe de mi corazón, como no lo logro con Will ni con Royce; y, ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de rechazarlo, desmentir el sentimiento. Pero eso no va a hacer que desaparezca ¿verdad?

-Oponiéndome a una relación con Castle no voy a lograr que perderlo duela menos por mucho que trate deconvencerme de ello ¿cierto conciencia? –le pregunto al cuarto de baño vacío, luchando contra el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta y la lágrima traicionera que finalmente escapa de mi ojo ante la sola idea.

Por toda respuesta oigo el timbre de la entrada y salgo de la bañera a regañadientes. Probablemente sea la señora mayor que vive en el departamento frente al mío, solo ella toca el timbre, seguro que me vio entrar y debe haber optado por "quedarse sin sal" de nuevo.

- _De cualquier manera el agua ya estaba casi fría –_ me digo mientras me anudo el albornoz y me dirijo resignada hacia la puerta, que abro decidida a explicarle a la buena señora que no es el momento oportuno para narrarme con pelos y señales la nueva hazaña de su gatito.

-Buen … -empiezo a decir para luego quedarme congelada. No se trata de la señora Brown sino de una magnifica sonrisa de ojos azules que trae consigo una bolsa de mi restaurante chino favorito.

-Buena noches, Kate –me responde alegremente Castle- ¿Puedo pasar? Pensé que no habrías cenado y creí que tal vez te apetecería … -comienza a balbucear al ver que no me muevo del hueco de la puerta ni hago ningún gesto invitándolo a pasar.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y me hago a un lado para dejarlo entrar. A pesar de la sorpresa, su repentina inseguridad me causa cierta ternura. _-¿Ternura? ¿Acabo de pensar en Castle como alguien tierno?_

-Traje comida para dos, pero si lo prefieres puedo dejarte sola –dice él, sacándome de mi incipiente freak out.

-No, no –me apresuro a contestar- solo … ¿me esperas un momento? Voy a … - digo torpemente, terminando por señalarme la ropa y luego en dirección a mi habitación- _¿Por qué demonios me he puesto tan nerviosa?_ –me pregunto sintiéndome una tonta por mi reacción a su inesperada presencia.

Tras cambiarme, regreso al salón para encontrármelo colocando dos copas de vino junto a los recipientes de comida para llevar que ya ha depositado en la mesita frente al sofá. -¿Está bien aquí o prefieres …? –empieza a preguntar con una sonrisa al advertir mi presencia.

-Aquí está perfecto –le contesto incapaz de evitar que en mi rostro aparezca una sonrisa a juego con la suya.

La comida está deliciosa, el vino exquisito y Castle … el sigue teniendo el don de hacerme olvidar de todo y solo concentrarme en el momento presente … y en la chispa de sus ojos, la calidez de su sonrisa, la extraña paz que me proporciona tenerlo sentado en mi sillón, cada uno en un extremo mientras una de las piernas de cada uno, plegadas sobre el sofá al estar sentados frente a frente, se rozan ligeramente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunta de repente, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, probablemente he estado en silencio demasiado tiempo.

-Si, claro –le respondo.

-¿Estás segura?- insiste, inclinándose hacia mi, logrando que mi corazón se acelere.

Definitivamente ese ha sido mi último sorbo de vino. Mi corazón no puede acelerarse así de buenas a primeras, diariamente estamos mucho más cerca uno del otro en la comisaría.

- _Exactamente, en la comisaría_ –intervine la voz de mi cabeza- _pero ahora no están allá, trabajando en un caso, sino en el salón de tu casa tomando vino relajadamente_.

-Creo que es hora de irme –me dice Castle.

-¿Qué?- sale de mi boca entes de que pueda contenerme.

Él deja escapar una risita antes de responder –Estas cansada, ha sido un caso difícil … será mejor que te deje descansar.

-No –contesto mucho más alto de lo que hubiera querido - _¿de verdad le estoy pidiendo que se quede un rato más?_ No estoy cansada, quiero decir, solo … solo pensaba.

-¿En Hastings y Whittaker? –pregunta con esa sonrisita con la que me ha estado observando, que se dibujó en su cara ante mi abrupta respuesta y me pide a gritos que la borre con un beso.

- _¿En serio? ¿Qué me está pasando? –_ pienso mientras me contengo de cachetearme la mejilla para regresar a ser yo misma y, en lugar de ellos, lo miro tratando de descifrar el sentido real de su pregunta, logrando únicamente quedarme perdida en su mirada profunda y sincera.

-Kate -lo escucho decir y su voz suena mucho más cerca de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Si?- consigo preguntar, repentinamente hipnotizada por sus ojos azules llenos de ternura y la calidez de su mano que ahora descansa sobre mi mejilla derecha.

-En la 12 dije que eran justo como nosotros … pero luego ellos … ¿tú piensas que somos como ellos, Kate? –pregunta, acercándose aun más, deteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío haciéndome contener la respiración y preguntarme si la plegaria interna que estaba recitando en mi interior era para que él se alejara o, por el contrario, para que eliminara la distancia que aun separaba esos labios -en los que mi mirada estaba ahora fija- de los míos.

-Nosotros … -susurro ensoñadoramente sin saber qué más decir- Nosotros somos compañeros, Castle –continúo, sintiendo como el miedo a dejarme llevar para luego perderlo tomaba posesión de mi.

-Claro, compañeros –repite él, alejándose de nuevo mientras una nube de algo entre la tristeza, la decepción y la inseguridad, extinguía la chispa que unos segundos antes resplandecía en sus ojos; causándome un pinchazo en el corazón, consciente de que yo soy la única culpable de aquel estado.

-Ca … Rick –lo llamo después de un momento de observar cómo aparentemente el peso del universo se depositaba sobre sus hombro. Su mirada inexpresiva y casi ausente me roba el aliento; yo soy la que está provocándole todo ese sufrimiento que, con el paso del tiempo, él se esta volviendo incapaz de ocultar.

Una sonrisa triste se instala en su rostro mientras su mano izquierda vuelve a situarse sobre mi mejilla, secando una lágrima que no había sentido escapar. –Lo siento, perdóname –le pido, cubriendo su mano con la mía recostando mi rostro sobre ella para luego guiarla hacia mis labios y depositar un beso en ella. –No me gusta verte triste –le confieso alargando mi brazo libre para rozar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Me enternece ver cómo él gira el rostro buscando un poco más de contacto.

Ese, definitivamente, no es el playboy que solía ver en la pagina seis, sino el hombre más tierno y dulce que jamás haya puesto sus ojos en mi y al que con mis miedos e indecisiones estoy dañando profundamente. –Lo siento –repito, cerrando los ojos provocando así que más lágrimas se deslicen por ambas mejillas, mientras me acerco lentamente acortando la distancia hasta acariciar mis labios con los suyos. –Siento mucho el daño que te he hecho y te sigo haciendo –aclaro en un susurro sobre su boca mientras sus manos acunan mi rostro. –Yo también … también te amo –le digo mirándolo a los ojos y viendome interrumpida por un sollozo inesperado. –Perdóname por haberte mentido.

Por toda respuesta, sus labios colapsaron contra los míos en un beso lleno de amor, alivio y ese perdón que acababa de pedir aun sin considerarme merecedora de él.

El abrazo que siguió era el lugar en el que más segura me había sentido desde aquella fría y desoladora noche de Enero, y el "te amo" susurrado al oído que lo acompañó, provocó que la explosión de amor y calidez más intensa de mi vida se expandiera por todo mi ser, haciéndome entender cómo Anne había logrado entregarse al amor de nuevo: ella también había encontrado al adecuado, a aquel por el que valía la pena arriesgarse a sufrir la desolación de perderlo a cambio de la inmensa dicha de sentirse uno con él. Definitivamente Castle tenía razón: Anne y Paul eran como nosotros, acaso Rick no había arriesgado su vida por ayudarme a resolver el caso de mi madre; acaso no había confiado en él lo suficiente como para hablarle de Johanna, como para aceptar que él hubiera indagado sobre el caso a mis espaldas; acaso no habíamos acordado resolverlo juntos, algún día. Sí, sin duda esa clase de amor, el amor verdadero valía la pena ser vivido en el aquí y el ahora y, con un poco de suerte durante el resto de nuestros días.


End file.
